space_junkiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are the primary equipment used in Space Junkies to damage the opponents. Additional equipment can be found in Gadgets. There are several different weapons types. Weapons are selected by the player prior to the match. Once in the lobby, the player can bring up their equipment arsenal by looking at their left wrist and selecting the armory from the pop-up window. There are two available weapon slots that can be slotted while in the lobby. A total of four weapons can be carried. The weapon that is activated for one hand or the other is dependent on the item slotted for that side or where the player has to reach to equip it. Weapons can also be found floating in the Orena area. These offer a variety of options for the player, but can also become a nessesity as ammunition is limited in match. Once a weapon is completely out of ammo, it will glow red and become explosive. Immediately throw the weapon to use it as a grenade, then equip (if you still have one in your current arsenal) or locate a new weapon. Weapons All weapons in Space Junkies can be held in a single hand and attach themselves to the grabbing hand's slot when picked up. Released weapons with ammo remaining will remain attached at the corresponding side of the character at the hip, and weapons turn into throwable grenades when their ammo is exhausted. Many weapons either require a second hand to operate fully or engage additional mechanics. Be careful! You can damage yourself with every weapon except the sniper, either by bouncing shots off terrain or by being caught in your own explosions. Cosmic Ripper The Cosmic Ripper is a large full-auto one-or-two-handed machine-gun. It shoots laser beams at a very high rate, but not very accurately. Using two hands will increase accuracy. Players can equip two of these for wide-spread damage. Sunblaster The Sunblaster is a ranged pistol weapon. They fire triple-shot laser shots at a medium rate. Doing so may propel the player backwards slightly due to the repercussion of recoil. This weapon is fairly accurate and has a laser sight for targeting. Players can equip one in each hand, allowing them to fire the weapons in different directions simultaneously. Players can stay behind cover while firing the Sunblaster around and over objects for a tactical advantage. Sunblasters have a unique reload mechanic in which letting go and spinning the gun at least one full rotation in any direction will fully reload the gun. Biopump The Biopump is a two-handed pumped weapon. On firing, it sprays a green biochemical fluid that damages the enemy. The faster the player pumps it, the faster it can fire up to a point. Nuclear Slingshot The Nuclear Slingshot is a two-handed weapon that fires a ball which explodes on impact. Hellfire Launcher The Hellfire Launcher is a guided projectile launcher that can lock on to enemies by using the scope. Its projectile can be shot down and will explode if they contact any other object or bullet. Ricoshaker The Ricoshaker is a pistol type weapon that fires bullets that ricochet off of solid objects including walls and floors. Use the rebound shots to take the enemy out. Plasma Rifle The Plasma Rifle is a long range high-impact weapon. Use it to flank the enemy. Cosmetics There are seven weapon skins that recolor various parts of the weapon models. Videos Space_Junkies_–_Space_training_1_–_Sunblaster_Weapon_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA Space_Junkies_Space_Training_2_–_Cosmic_Ripper_Ubisoft_NA Category:Weapons Category:Gameplay